


Another assingment leads to new love

by badgirl_61



Category: Lemonade Mouth (2011)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirl_61/pseuds/badgirl_61
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the story. Just the story and the characters i make up. Olivia W./Ray B., Mo B./Scott P., and Stella Y./Charlie D. pairings. Their will be pregnancies and parenthood.





	1. Chapter 1

Author's note: There is a sex scene in the chapter. Be warned.

Chapter 1

"The Assignment and the New Boyfriend"

It was a Friday morning, Livy a.k.a Olivia was getting out with a major headache. Livy wasn't feeling good Thursday night and she went to bed with the major headache.

Livy went downstairs to the living room to watch some TV. Livy's Gram noticed how pale she was looking and told her to go back to bed and get some rest.

"Olivia dear, you don't look so good. Why don't you go back to sleep and not go to school. I will call the school and let them know that you are not coming in today and your should have one of your friends pick up any homework you have and don't forget that I am leaving around 3:30 for Albuquerque, New Mexico tonight to visit some old friends for the weekend and I'll be back late Sunday night." said Gram.

"Ok Gram. Gram call the school and let them know I will not be coming in today and tell them I want Mohini Banjaree to get all my homework" said Livy.

While her Gram went to call the school, Livy went upstairs to get her phone and went back downstairs to lay on the couch and to text Mo to tell her that she wasn't coming into school today.

To: Mo

From: Livybear

Hey Mo, I'm not feeling so good so I am not coming into school today

Livy sent the text to Mo and waited for her to text back, Livy thought of Wen. He stopped talking to her and the only time they talked was at band practice and some times on the phone but it only ended them into arguing. He also became very distant from her and the band. So Livy texted him to tell him that she wanted to breakup with him and that they should see other people and just be friends.

To: Wen

From: Livybear

Wen, I think we should break up

To: Livybear

From: Wen

I agree, Livy. I wanted to tell you that too and that we should see other people. I am also quitting the band because I am falling behind in some of my classes.

To: Wen

From: Livybear

I agree. I kinda of figured that we would break up and would be quitting the band. We can still be friends but at a distance. Agreed

To: Livybear

From: Wen

Agreed. I got to go. Bye Livy

To: Wen

From: Livybear

Yea bye

Livy understood why Wen and her broke up. Stress about school and band practice. Her phone vibrated again. It was a text from Mo.

To: Livybear

From: Mo

Hope u feel better Livy. Hey we were supposed to get a baby simulator doll today and there was going to be groups of 2 according to Mrs. Detweiler. So I will let u know what groups there are. So I gtg I'm at the school and remember feel better

To: Mo

From: Livybear

Oh shoot, I forgot that was today. Hey are u, Stella, Scott, Charlie, and whoever my partner still coming over after school. Wen isn't coming over. We broke up but it was mutual. We would still be friends but at a distance and that we should date other people

To: Livybear

From: Mo

Wow. Yeah were coming over after school and your partner will have the baby simulator. I gtg, I'm at the school. TTYL

To: Mo

From: Livybear

Yea TTYL

After Livy was done talking to Mo, she layed down on the couch to take a nap. Around 1:00 p.m. in the afternoon, Livy woke up from her nap feeling a lot better than she did earlier that morning. Her major headache was gone.

"Gram what time are u leaving for Albuquerque." asked Livy.

"Around 3:30. I will leave when your friends get here." said Gram.

"Ok Gram. I'm going to put on my bathing suit and go lay in the sun." said Livy.

"Ok dear." says Gram.

Livy went upstairs to put on her Black, Pink, White, and Silver Bikini with the matching shorts and a White Tank Top and went back down stairs with her phone and headphones in her hand and went outside to lay in the sun until Mo texts her with her partners name is and what gender of the baby simulator is and what the rest of her homework was.

Around 3:05, Livy's phone vibrated. It was a text from Mo.

To: Livybear

From: Mo

Hey, I got your partners name and ur going to be surprised to know who it is. U have no other homework. We get to name the babies as if they were our own.

Group 1: Mo B. & Scott P.

Group 2: Livy W. & Ray B.

Group 3: Stella Y. & Charlie D.

Group 4: Vanessa C. & Jason J.

Group 5: Maria R. & Dylan A

Group 6: Trinity H. & Wen G.

Assingment: Take care of baby simulator doll for the weekend.

To: Mo

From: Livybear

Wow, I can't believe I'm partnered with Ray.

To: Livybear

From: Mo

Me neither. Everyone including Ray will be at ur house in 10 minutes.

To: Mo

From: Livybear

Ok. Do u know what baby I got?

To: Livybear

From: Mo

Yea I'll even put the group numbers with them

Group 1: Baby Girl

Group 2: Baby Boy

Group 3: Baby Girl

Group 4: Baby Boy

Group 5: Baby Girl

Group 6: Baby Boy

Ok we will be at ur house in about 5 minutes

To: Mo

From: Livybear

Ok. Gram is leaving for the weekend. Wooo. LOL

To: Livybear

From: Mo

Ha LOL. We just pulled up to ur house

To: Mo

From: Livybear

K. I'm in the back yard.

Gram answered the door.

"Hello kids" says Gram.

"Hello Mrs. White." Says Mo, Stella, and Charlie

Gram noticed that there was two more kids in the door way.

"I've never seen you two before." said Gram

"Hello ma'am. I'm Scott Picket and this Ray Beech. Nice to meet u." says Scott.

"Well come in, Olivia is in the back yard. Follow me." says Gram.

The group followed Gram out to the back yard with their baby doll simulators in hand.

"Olivia dear, your friends are here and I am leaving now. I need to talk to you for just a moment." says Gram.

"Ok Gram." says Livy.

Livy followed her Gram into the house.

"Olivia dear, before your parents passed away, they were putting money in a trust fund for you which you couldn't touch until you were 18, which you are now. They left you about a quarter to a million dollars. I've been putting money into the trust fund after they died. In total you should have around 1.5 to 2 million dollars and it all on this credit card. Here's $1,000 cash. You can do whatever you want with it. I have to leave now." says Gram.

Gram kisses Livy on the on the cheek and walks out the door. Little did Livy know that she won't see her Gram again.

Livy was stunned and walked back to her friends.

"Hey Livy." says Mo, Stella, Scott, and Charlie.

"Hey Olivia" says Ray.

"Hey everyone. Ray just call me Livy." said Livy.

"So what are the babies names going to be" asked Stella.

"For our baby, her name will be Riley Naomi Picket." said Mo.

"For our baby, his name will be Ian Thomas Beech. Does that sound alright with u Ray." said Livy.

"For our baby, her name will be Dixie Rae Delgado." said Stella.

"That's awesome, so who wants to go to the mall or go to the movie store to pick some movies out for some entertainment." says Livy.

"Me, Stella, and Charlie will go while u, Scott, and Ray go to the movie store to get some comedy movies." says Mo.

"That's a good idea. Mo and Stella come here." says Livy. The girls go over to where Livy was standing . Before Gram left, she gave me $1,000 cash to do whatever I want with it, so here's $500, buy whatever you want with it." says Livy.

With that said, Mo, Stella, and Charlie leave for the Mall and Livy, Scott, and Ray go to the movie store.

While in the back of Ray's car with him driving and Scott in the passengers seat, Livy takes out her phone to text Mo to see what her and Stella were gonna buy.

To: Mo

From: Livybear

What are u and Stella gonna buy. I just wanna know

To: Livybear

From: Mo

It's a surprise. So what kind of comedy movies for us to watch

To: Mo

From: Livybear

It's a surprise too. Can I tell u a secret

To: Livybear

From: Mo

Sure go ahead

To: Mo

From Livybear

I think I'm in love with Ray. He's so HOTT. I just don't want to get my heart broken if I told him I like him

To: Livybear

From: Mo

He broke up with Jules. So I would go for it and I think he is in love with u too. When u get him alone, u should tell him then. I used to see him glance at u in the lunch cafeteria but I gtg we are at the mall

To: Mo

From: Livybear

Ok I'll go for it and we are at the movie place too, so see u back at my house

After texting Mo, Livy put her phone away and got out of the back of Ray's car giggling. Scott and Ray had a eyebrow raised and looked at her. Livy just winked at them.

"what were u giggling for Livy."asks Scott and Ray.

"Oh nothing. Just what Mo said to me." said Livy.

Livy, Scott, and Ray went into the movie store. Livy picked out all the Madea movies she could find, all the Big Momma movies, all the American Pie movies she could find, all the movies with Adam Sandler in them, Who's Your Caddy, Knocked Up (UNRATED), Sex Drive (UNRATED), and She's the Man.

"Ok guys. I think this is enough movies." says Livy.

Livy, Scott, and Ray arrived back at the house around the same time as Mo, Stella, and Charlie did.

In the house, Livy said to the girls that they should go up to her room to try on the clothes that Mo and Stella bought at the Mall.

"Come on girls, we can go up to my room and change into the clothes that u and Stella bought." says Livy.

"Can I help." said Ray.

"No u perv" says Livy.

The girls head upstairs to Livy's room to see what Mo and Stella bought.

"Eh couldn't blame a guy for trying." said Ray.

"Hey why weren't u hanging out with Jules today at lunch" asked Scott.

"We broke up. Something about me liking another girl. Remember in lunch when she tried to flirt with Wen and he rejected her and she got pissed off at him. Now that was fucking hilarious." says Ray.

"Yea that was funny. So who do u like now" asked Charlie and Scott.

"Promise not to say anything to the girls when they came back downstairs." says Ray.

Scott and Charlie nodded their heads.

"I think I'm in love with Livy. I don't know when or how I fell in love with is so sexy." says Ray.

Scott and Charlie were shocked at what Ray told them.

Back Upstairs With the girls

"So Livy, who do u like since u and Wen broke up." asked Stella.

"Promise Stella that u won't say anything. Mo already knows who I am in love with." says Livy.

Stella nods her head.

"Ok. I am in love with Ray." says Livy.

Stell a was stunned at Livy's confession about being in love Ray Beech.

"So Stella what did u buy for the surprise Mo told me about, but she wouldn't say what the surprise was" asked Livy.

"Well I bought all of us matching bras and thongs, some sexy night gowns,I also got u Livy a Playboy Lace Slip and matching thong, so we can tease our boys or so Livy can tease Ray tonight, and some lingerie." said Stella.

Livy and Mo blushed a deep red.

Livy picked out the Purple and Black Lace Bra and matching Thong. Mo picked out the Pink and Black Lace and matching Thong. Stella picked out the Red and Black Lace Bra and matching Thong. They put the bra and thongs on and put then they put on Playboy Bunny Tank Tops and Shorts and then they went down stairs.

With the girls down stairs

"Hey u should sit on Ray's lap Livy." suggested Stella.

"Yea maybe I should and u guys should do it at the same time." says Livy.

"Ok." says Mo and Stella.

Livy, Mo, and Stella went up to Ray, Scott, and Charlie and plopped right into their laps.

"Are u guys comfy." says Ray, Scott, and Charlie.

"Yeppers we are. Now lets watch Madea Goes to Jail." says Livy.

About 8:00, the movie was over.

"Well I better get home. My mom is expecting me home tonight. Charlie can u give me a ride home." asks Stella.

"Yeah sure. Bye guys. See u tomorrow afternoon." says Charlie.

"Yeah see u tomorrow guys." says Stella.

After Stella and Charlie left, Mo and Livy went to the kitchen to get some food.

"So what are we going to do about Scott and Ray, Livy." asks Mo.

"Um we go out and sit on their laps again and tease them a bit and then go upstairs into the bedrooms and hurry up and put the sexy outfits on that Stella picked out and wait before they come in." says Livy.

"Good idea." says Mo.

"Let's go get these sandwiches to them and begin the attack on them." says Livy.

"Ok." says Mo.

The girls exit the kitchen and go back to the living room where the guys were sitting.

"Here is the sandwiches." says Livy.

"Thanks Livy." Says Ray and Scott.

Scott and Ray start eating their sandwiches and Livy and Mo sit on their laps.

"Uh are u two comfy again or do u just like sitting on our laps." asked Scott and ray at the same time.

"We just like sitting in ur laps cause they are comfy."says Livy and Mo.

"Ah we see." said Ray and Scott.

"Hey Mo, let's go upstairs and put on the nice clothes Stella bought." said Livy.

"Ok, Livy. I want the light pink one and I think u should take the white one." said Mo.

"Ok. Come on then, let's go upstairs." says Livy.

With that said, Livy and Mo head upstairs to put on the outfits that Stella picked out on and to see if Ray and Scott get the hint on what they just said.

"Uh did they just say that they were going to put on outfits that Stella picked out. I think they were talking about lingerie." says Scott.

"I think that's what they are doing. Wanna go see." says Ray.

"Yea" says Scott.

Scott and Ray get up off the couch and head upstairs to find the girls.

Upstairs the boys see four doors, one has the bathroom in it, Livy's Gram's room in it, and the last two doors is the spare bedroom and Livy's room.

Scott goes to the spare bedroom's door and opened it, went in, and shut the door.

Ray goes to Livy's door and opens it and then goes in and shuts the door.

Inside Livy's Bedroom

"Livy u in here." asks Ray.

"Yea. I'm in my closet, hold on I'll be out in a minute." says Livy inside of the closet.

"Ok. I'm going to sit on ur bed." says Ray.

Inside the closet

"Perfect right where I want him." Thought Livy.

"I'm coming out. Can u close ur eyes for me. I don't wanna ruin the surprise." says Livy.

Outside of the closet

"Yea sure."says Ray.

Ray hears the closet door open and close.

"Can I open my eyes now." asks Ray.

"Go ahead."says Livy.

Ray opens his eyes and was absolutely stunned at how sexy Livy looked.

"Livy, u look sexy." says Ray.

"Why thank u Ray."says Livy while walking towards him.

"What are u doing, Livy." asks Ray.

"What does it look like? I really like u Ray. I wanted to be sexy for u." says Livy.

"I like u too. A lot actually. U will always look sexy to me. I love u, Livy." says Ray.

Livy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ray loves her like she loves him.

"Oh Ray, I love u too." says Livy.

Livy stops in front of Ray and pushes him down on the bed and straddles him.

"Well I'm at ur mercy. What do u plan on doing to me, babe." says Ray.

"Does this mean ur my boyfriend." says Livy.

"Yea it does. So what do u plan on doing to me." says Ray.

"Well, I think I want to fuck u right now and I think u do too. I can feel ur hard on." says Livy.

Livy kissed Ray on the lips and they started to make out passionately. After a while of making out, they stopped to get their breath.

"Lets lay on the bed." says Livy. Livy got up from straddling Ray and started to take off her outfit and layed down on her bed. Ray started to take off and layed on the bed Livy.

"Livy ur so sexy."says Ray while he runs his finger up her body.

"Thank u." says Livy.

Xx WARNING SEX SCENE BELOW xX

Ray leans down and starts to suck on Livy's left boob. Livy starts to moan. Ray switches to her right boob. Livy moans a little louder but not to loud. Ray leaves her boobs and starts leaving kisses down her stomach until he reaches her pussy.

"Can I" asks Ray with permission. Livy nods her head.

Ray starts to lick her pussy. Livy moans louder but still not to loud for Mo and Scott to hear what they are doing.

"Oh god Ray, that feels so good." moans Livy.

Ray added one of his fingers and started moving it in and out of her pussy at a fast pass.

"Ray stop teasing and start fucking me. I can't take it any more." says Livy.

"Ok. Are u a virgin?" asked Ray.

Livy nods her head.

"Alright this will hurt." says Ray.

Ray puts a condom on and aligns his cock up with to her pussy and slams in one deep thrust. Livy starts to scream but Ray stops it by kissing her.

After a while, the pain started going away.

"Ray u can start moving." says Livy.

Ray pulls his cock out at a slow and torturous pace and slams in. He repeats this a couple of times.

"Ray go faster, harder, and deeper." says Livy.

Ray starts to go faster, harder, and deeper.

"Oh god Ray, I think I'm going to cum." says Livy.

"I am too." says Ray.

"OH GOD RAY." yells Livy.

"OH GOD LIVY." yells Ray.

Ray takes out his cock of Livy's pussy and takes the condom off, throwing it in the trash can next to her bed and didn't bother to check to see if there was a hole in it.

Xx Sex Scene Ended xX

"Wow Ray, that was amazing. I love u baby." says Livy.

"U were amazing. I love u too baby." says Ray.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm tired." says Livy.

"Ok. We have to take care of the baby siimulator doll in the morning around noon." says Ray.

Livy cuddled up next to Ray, laying her head on his shoulder and grabbing the blanket to cover them both up and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

AUN: I hope u like it. I am in the process of writing more stories. It will be awhle before I post them on here. Remember to review it if u like the story. Livy A.K.A Olivia will get pregnant around the third chapter, so please review. Constructive criticism and positive reviews onlt.


	2. "Devastating news"

Another Assignment leads to love Ch. 2

"Devastating news"

Livy woke up due to a baby crying. She got out of bed and grabbed the baby simulator and started feeding the baby. She can hear Mo and Stella get start feeding the baby. Well, mostly Stella groaning about how the baby simulator won't be quiet. She heard Ray groan and roll over in the bed. She had a smile on her face. She stopped feeding the baby and burped it. She then had to change the baby's diaper.

She put Ian, the baby simulator, back in the baby's car seat. Livy went to her closet to figure out what to wear for the day. She didn't hear Ray get out of the bed. Livy was still looking in her closet until Ray wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Ray kissed her cheek.

"Morning baby." Livy says.

"Morning. Did Ian cry? I heard him." Ray says.

"He did and so did Mo's and Stella's babies. I heard Stella and Mo get to get their babies fed, burped, and changed. I also heard Stella groaning at how the baby won't be quiet. And, babe, get some clothes on." Liv said with a smile.

"Why? I know you like this sexy body. Besides, I don't wanna do anything today. I wanna stay in bed with you all day." Ray said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes I like that sexy body of urs but we do have a baby to take care of. Later you can have me all to Ur self. Ok babe." Livy says.

"Oh alright. We better get dressed before some people break down Ur bedroom door." Ray says.

"Ok babe." Livy says.

Livy puts on a pink T-shirt with black polka dots on it and some faded blue jeans. Ray puts on his clothes that he wore to Livy's yesterday. Livy and Ray left her room with Ian, the mechanical baby, and went downstairs to the living room where Mo, Scott, Stella, and Charlie were waiting with their mechanical babies.

"So what's on today's agenda?" Stella asked.

"Just chill around here, watch movies, and take care of our assignments." Livy said.

All Saturday, they watched the movies that Livy got from the local movie store when a knock sounded at her door. Livy got up from where she and ray were sitting at and answered the door. Livy was surprised to see two police officers at her door.

"May we come in? We have some bad news to tell you." Detective 1 said.

Livy allowed them to come and they followed her to the living room where Ray recognized on of the officers.

"Hey Uncle Pete. Why are you here?" Ray asked confused.

"Oh hello Ray. Your Aunt Lisa wants to know when are you coming over again but I'm technically here on police business." Pete said.

"What is it? Who are you sir?" Livy asked.

"Well, I received a call from the highway authorities because there was a horrific car crash involving 10 cars. Your grandmother was one of the 10 cars. I'm sorry but your grandmother passed away and Detective Pete Beech." Pete said.

Livy started to choke on tears that were threatening to spill down her face. She turned to the other officer that was there and asked why he was there.

"Who are you sir and why are you here?" Livy asked.

"I'm Marcus Anderson and I'm the warden of the Mesa State Prison. I'm sorry to report that your father was killed in prison riot that some of the prisoners started this morning. I am so sorry for your loss." Marcus said.

Livy started crying hard. Mo hugged her and rubbed her back.

"H-H-How can I pay for their funerals. I don't have the money to bury them." Livy said.

"We looked through your grandma's personal affects and we found a card for a family attorney and I do believe your father has the same attorney. I have the card here if you need to call them tomorrow." Pete said.

Livy nodded and held out a shaky hand for the card. Pete gives Livy the card.

"We will be leaving now ma'am and if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call me or you could have my nephew, Ray, give me a call." Pete said.

"Thank you sir. I will do that." Livy said.

"You have a nice day ma'am and Ray; I will see you next Saturday." Pete said.

"Thank you sir, I will." Livy said.

"I will be there and if I could bring Livy, Scott, Mo, Stella, and Charlie." Ray said.

"I don't think your aunt would mind if they came over too." Pete said.

Ray nodded. Pete and Marcus left Livy's house.

"Livy it will be alright. Were here for you." Mo said as she picked up her mechanical baby girl and feeds her.

"Livy, I'm here for you and I will never leave you." Ray said.

"Thank you everyone. I will have to call the lawyer and meet with him or her on Monday to see what I can do for my Gram and father." Livy said as she picked up her mechanical baby boy and feeds him.

Scott and Ray look at Livy and Mo and smiled at them.

"You two look like naturals especially holding the babies." Scott said.

"Awe thanks babe." Mo said as she kissed his cheek.

Livy kissed Ray's cheek and he blushed and everyone laughed at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the poor sex scene. I suck at writing them. Please forgive me .


End file.
